


Don't leave your heart on my doorstep

by DylansLittlePrincess



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, Lashton - Freeform, Love, Luke-Still-Tops, M/M, Popular! Ashton, Teenagers, awkward! Luke, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylansLittlePrincess/pseuds/DylansLittlePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's totally gorgeous but has no idea I exist"</p><p>In which Luke has an unrequited crush on an oblivious boy who already has a douche boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5sosandfood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosandfood/gifts).



> The chapters for this will be short at first then eventually get longer lmao.

**Luke**

The bus seems crowded but it really is only half full when Luke steps in. He quickly scans around the bus for Calum or just anyone in general that looks like they wouldn't beat the shit out of him. As usual, he finds no one. Even the freshman girls are intimidating.

He decides to go for an empty seat in the middle. The middle is good.Sitting there doesn't draw any attention to himself. He walks nervously towards the first empty seat, before then he sees Michael Clifford, the punk rocker boy that Luke has always thought was cool but unfortunately, Michael hates Luke's guts.

Michael catches Luke staring and casually flips him off which results in a few laughs and makes Luke's cheeks flush as he takes a seat. Luke fiddles with his glasses which are thick with tape wrapped around the middle as some kids had thought it would be funny to steal Luke's glasses and break them. Despite Luke being a 6'4 giant, he's too weak and passive to ever do anything to stop them. In other words, Luke is a total and complete wuss.

The bus continues its journey and Luke has some peace as everyone soon forgets about him as usual when all of a sudden, the bus is stopping and the person getting in is Ashton freaking Irwin and all of a sudden Luke is finding it kind of hard to breathe as Ashton Irwin is synonymous to light and sunshine and perfection with his curly hair and dimples and those cute little giggles he makes.

Luke nearly dies when Ashton Irwin sends him one of those little smiles but to be fair Ashton Irwin sent those to every single person on the bus as he's sweet and perfect and kind even though he's popular and should by default be a total dïck but he's not and Luke kind of loves him for that. Luke knows Ashton has seen his face around as both of them have been taking the school bus since freshman year but Ashton doesn't even know his name. Ashton is kind of the reason Luke forces himself to get up and go to everyday.

The magic of it all is ruined a second later when Zayn Malik, Ashton's asshole boyfriend, stands up to pull Ashton into a kiss, leaving Luke in a definite state of depression. Luke knows why Ashton likes Zayn. Zayn is gorgeous and tanned and so attractive with his high cheekbones, smoldering soulful eyes and model like abs while Luke is Luke with his awkwardly long legs and broad shoulders but skinny physique and weird music taste and hipster dress style. In conclusion Zayn is perfect and Luke doesn't stand a chance.

Ashton goes and sits on Zayn's lap, making Zayn smile a bit (Well if you consider his troubled facial expression a smile) and cuddle Ashton closer and it just somehow kills Luke on the inside as it reminds him how Ashton already has a perfect boyfriend and will never even know Luke's name while Luke is so in love with the curly honey blonde boy it actually hurts.

The bus ride after that is mostly depressing. The highlight of Luke's day is always seeing Ashton but thats also worst part of it as seeing Ashton once again reminds him all about how Ashton will never even have a clue who he is.

Calum gets on the bus a while after Ashton and sits by Luke which Luke is grateful for as he needs his best bro the most at moments like this. To be fair, Calum even pretends to listen to Luke while Luke moans about Ashton the remaining of the bus ride to school without complaining.

~  
First period starts off normally. Luke and Calum take to the back of the class and spend the first ten minutes arguing over last nights episode of Galaxy wars while everyone else kind of dozes off and pretends they aren't in class. That's the sad reality of social studies, no one cares about it. Not even the nerds.

About halfway into the class, everyone gets a wake up call when Ashton Irwin strolls into the room, leaving Luke to once again wonder how the boy could do anything but still look completely perfect doing it. Just looking at Ashton results in Luke's already skin tight jeans becoming somewhat tighter which isn't good at all.

Luke can tell everyone is watching Ashton as Ashton is just Ashton. Gender or sexuality isn't important. You just have to be attracted to him. It's a law of nature. Ashton says something to Mr Kelvin who smiles, something that's usually impossible but once again Luke is reminded that nothing is impossible for Ashton, and beckons Ashton to the class.

To Luke's surprise, Ashton starts walking towards the back of the class, in his direction. Luke thinks this has to be some sort of dream as there's no way Ashton Irwin would be walking his way until Ashton is right in front of him and giving him that cute little smile that shows off all his dimples.

"Hey," Ashton smiles at Luke and Luke has a minor panic attack on the inside which makes him unable to do anything but gape."You're Luke right?"

To his relief, Calum sees this and comes to Luke's rescue which reminds Luke that he owes Calum a huge favor as Calum says in a voice that sounds as cool as a cucumber."That's him. What do you need?"

"Liz is my math teacher and she says Luke is good at advance algebra and I was wondering if he'd tutor me. I mean I wouldn't want to burden him or anything but it'd mean -" Ashton doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence as suddenly, Luke is snapped back to life and jumps up and blurts out a very loud 'yes yes yes fuck yes'

For a moment, Ashton just stares at Luke before he's laughing and oh fuck, Luke is so screwed as Ashton's laugh is magical, like Angels singing, just as perfect as the rest of him. Luke is so obsessed it isn't even funny anymore. Well, Calum doesn't seem to think that by the way he's sending Luke that annoying smirk that Luke wants to slap off but Ashton is there and Luke doesn't want to do anything violent in front of him.

"You're so cute," Ashton giggles again as Luke melts a bit on the inside because Ashton Irwin just called him cute and Ashton is just perfect but Before Luke anything stupid, Ashton gives an apologetic smile and says,"Sorry but I've got go now. I'll see you later?"

"S-Sure," Luke mumbles awkwardly, hoping Ashton can still hear him."My place or yours?"

"Do you mind us doing it at my place?" Ashton asks and Luke tries not to freak out too much about the thought of being in Ashton's room. Luke can feel the stares of all their classmates on him, obviously wondering what Ashton Irwin was doing with Luke Hemmings. Two people on opposite sides of the popularity chart. Luke is tempted to tell them all just what he thinks about them for a moment but the thought of detention for the less than child friendly language he would have to use, deters him.

"Should we exchange numbers?" Ashton asks with a cute little tilt of his head. Luke proceeds to stop breathing as he still can't believe Ashton is actually talking to him and fuck, he doesn't even have a phone as his mum says it's impractical and expensive but he'd rather die than admit this to Ashton.

Luke nods and sneakily gives Ashton Calum's number which he's got memorized off head.He feels guilty about lying to the love of his life but it's not like he has a choice. It isn't like he can just tell Ashton that he's the only seventeen year old in school and probably Australia who doesn't have a cell phone as his family can't afford it.

Ashton saves Calum's number on his iPhone before saying with a giggle,"I'll text you my address later okay?"

Luke gives Ashton a thumbs up before internally beating himself up for being so lame and doing that. Luckily, Ashton doesn't seem to notice as he just smiles at Luke before waving and taking his leave, as the entire class (including the teacher) stares after him dreamily.

"Dude, you're drooling," Calum laughs when Ashton is gone, elbowing Luke gently in his side.

"Fuck you Calum" Luke rolls his eyes in response and swears, for no reason except that he can and he's still a bit overwhelmed from the entire finding out he's going to tutor Ashton thing.

He's about to go back to fighting over the fact that Black Canary is way hotter than Huntress when a sudden realization strikes him over the head and leaves him both breathless and excruciatingly happy. Ashton Irwin knows his name.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really crappy as I wrote it ages ago but never posted it and I have too many other stories to write so I can't start again. Please bear with it

Ashton leaves the classroom with a wide smile on his face. It was a bit embarrassing to be asking a junior to tutor him in maths but Luke had been so sweet and friendly about it that Ashton didn't even feel like an idiot for asking. Instead, Luke had given the impression that he actually wants to tutor Ashton which is impossible as Ashton is extremely bad at anything school related and always in a bit of a muddle meaning anyone who tries to help him always gets frustrated before giving up. Besides, Luke has a life. He wouldn't want to waste any time he could spend with his friends -or friend as Ashton has never seen Luke with anyone other than Calum Hood-, doing extra classes with Ashton. 

The thought of that made Ashton start to feel guilty as he had probably pushed himself on Luke in the classroom without giving the other boy much of an opportunity to say no. The whole reason he even chose to ask Luke instead of anyone else is because the junior seemed genuinely nice, if not a little shy, which is a quality that isn't regularly found in the males that reside in their school hallways. Ashton has no idea why Luke isn't the most popular boy in school, especially with the girls. Luke is attractive, tall, smart, well dressed and most importantly, he was sweet. He was probably the only straight boy in the school to possess all those qualities and it kind of annoys Ashton how Luke is overlooked by the girls who instead choose to focus their attention more on boys like Michael Clifford who are nothing but trouble.

It feels a bit judgmental to think that as he realises he's dating Zayn Malik who falls directly into the not so nice category. The thing is that Ashton has been dating Zayn since they were sophomores and Zayn wasn't like that when they first started going out. He used to be sweet and sensitive and even after the popularity got to his head and he became a jerk, Ashton is still in love with the boy he used to know. 

When Ashton brings his phone out of his bag to check the time, he realises he overspent the time that Mrs Teasdale gave him to leave the class. He figures it doesn't really matter though as it's G & T which has never qualified as a real class in anyone's eyes, even the teacher. It's just the period for seniors to gather together and muck around.

Just as he predicts, Mrs Teasdale doesn't even look up from her copy of fifty shades of grey that she's reading intently as Ashton walks into the class. He's tempted to ask if he can read it after her for a moment before he smartly decides against it.

Ashton reclaims his seat next to Zayn who looks up from his conversation with Harry before smiling and wrapping an arm around Ashton's shoulder,"Hey babe, where did you go?"

Ashton chooses not to comment on Zayn's choice of words, he knows how much Ashton hates to be referred to as 'babe'. He also tries not to think about the raspy edge to Zayn's voice. 

"I needed to ask Luke Hemmings to tutor me." Ashton answers. To his surprise, Zayn crinkles his nose in disgust.

"That weird blonde kid?" Ashton frowns at Zayn's choice of words but otherwise does nothing."Why him?" 

"He's really smart." Ashton looks Zayn straight in the eye as if daring him to say anything bad about Luke.

"Thats surprising. I thought he was just an emo loser." Zayn chuckles, as if there's anything even slightly funny with what he said. 

"Don't say that about Luke." Ashton folds his arms and frowns."He's a really nice guy." Which is more than I can say about you, Ashton thinks but chooses not to voice his opinion out loud.

Zayn stares at Ashton in surprise for a moment before opening his mouth to say something. He doesn't get the opportunity as Harry chooses to butt into their conversation at that moment." Sorry guys, I couldn't help but overhear you two talking about Luke Hemmings. You know he's in a band with that Asian boy?"

"A band?" Zayn looks put out."Like, a serious one? Is he for real?"

Ashton can't help but feel annoyed at the smirk on Zayn's face, as if he thinks there's something wrong with being in a band. Ashton finds Luke being in a band actually really cool and kind of cute. 

"Totally, I heard they're trying to make it big." Harry mumbles awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck." They aren't actually bad. I mean, they can both sing and play guitar."

"It's still kind of campy isn't it?" Zayn laughs. This just makes Ashton even more ticked off.

Harry and Zayn start to debate on whether being in a band is lame or cool while Ashton chooses to ignore them and instead sends a text to Luke. G & T is a double period which means he has a lot of time to throw away.

~

Luke 

"Ashton just texted me -or you- his address." Calum says with a small smirk as they put their trays down in the cafeteria. It's sloppy joe Tuesday which kind of disgusts Luke as he has no idea why anyone would want to eat something that has the word 'sloppy' in it."Bad news bro, he lives over in Groverfield."

That surprises Luke. He knows Ashton is well off to do but Groverfield is where the really rich families live. Ashton doesn't give off the snobbish aura, unlike Zayn who makes a point of showing off his money. On the other hand, Luke has two older brothers and a single mom who's a math teacher. Both he and Calum have jobs at target for extra cash to spend on albums and band merch.

"So Lukey likes a rich kid," Calum says with a dismissive shake of his head." This just gets more and more hopeless with every minute. I mean he's hot, popular and now apparently rich as well and you're the math's teachers son."

Luke slinks down on his seat as he realizes Calum is right. He isn't doing it to be mean or anything. In his way he's genuinely trying to look out for Luke by making him realise that Ashton is way too out of his reach. It's not that Luke didn't realise that the moment he laid eyes on Ashton but there's the tiny part in him that still believes it's possible for Ashton to like like him.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I mean I really really like him but he's so gorgeous and he has no idea I exist." Luke sighs and pushes his plate away from himself. It isn't like he was ever planning on eating it.

"There's nothing you can do." Calum shrugs." Listen Luke, you're a nice guy but it's a fact that nice guys finish last."

"A nice guy?" Luke repeats with confusion coming over his features,

"A nice guy, you know, the guy that never gets the girl- or guy- as the bad boys always win." Calum states.

"So how do I become a bad boy?" Luke asks in all seriousness. To his surprise Calum only laughs and shakes his head.

"Can I have your sloppy joe?" Calum replies and Luke pushes the unappetising sandwich to his Asian looking friend with a sigh. He can tell it's going to be a long day.

A small, sweet giggle reaches his ear and he looks up to see Aleisha McDonald, a friend of Calum's that's always been friendly to him. Luke actually used to have a crush on her all through middle school till he entered high school and figured he preferred guys. That didn't mean he doesn't still like girls. He just tends to avoid them due to how complicated they are but even though Luke is mostly gay with some bi tendencies, he can still see Aleisha is a very pretty girl. Especially now she's dressed in a strapless white summer dress with her long blonde hair hanging loose down her shoulders, Most of the girls in their school wear shorts 24/7 but Aleisha was part of the few that didn't mind wearing dresses and skirts. 

"Hi Luke," She chirps out as she twirls a strand of bright hair in her fingers, later adding."Hi Calum"

"Hey Aleisha." Luke smiles up at her. He's surprised when her face flushes a bright red a second later. A quick glance at Calum confirms that the kiwi knows what's up as he has a smug smirk on his face as he replies with a nonchalant 'hey'

Before Aleisha can say anything, her friend Marnie comes up behind her and whispers something into her ear that makes her blush even harder as she starts stuttering a hurried 'bye' and takes her leave with Marnie hanging on to her arm and giggling loudly.

"What was that about?" Luke asks in confusion after they've left.

In response, Calum only shakes his head and takes a bite out of Luke's sandwich,"I suggest you just forget it."

"But-" Luke tries to protest.

"If you agree to ask no more questions, I'll cover your shift for thirty minutes today so you can spend more time with your boyfriend." Calum says, there's a treason tone to his voice but his words make Luke swear out loud as he actually forgot he has work on Tuesdays starting at four thirty.

"That means I have less than two hours to spend tutoring Ashton today." Luke sighs and slumps over the table.

"Not like he'd be willing to spend any more of his time with you." Calum only shrugs when Luke sends him a glare for that statement."Just being honest here."

"Fine then, if you were a gay guy, how attractive would you find me?" Luke asks.

"Won't a girl or an actual gay guy be a better test subject for this question?" Calum states blankly.

"Just answer already." Luke rolls his eyes.

"Fine, I guess you'd be a five." Calum eventually answers after taking a long look at Luke.

"A five?" Luke shrieks in mortification. He can't be that bad. Sure his hair is pretty lame and flops over his forehead in a messy way and he has some acne and he might not be totally fit. Fuck it, he's a total five.

"I mean, you aren't hideous or anything but if we're comparing you to a guy like Zayn..." Calum trails off. He doesn't need to say anymore. 

"Thanks for being honest." Luke doesn't really mean it, he actually believes Calum could have just chosen to do the nice thing and lie about it, maybe he could have given him a seven but he decides to be the bigger person and thank Calum anyway.

"No probs," Calum grins." Come on, let's empty our trays and leave before the seniors get here."

Luke shrugs off his red plaid pullover and ties it around his waist before grabbing his tray as they stand up and head for the garbage shoot. To his surprise, they pass Ashton on the way there, who is walking with Zayn and some of their other cool senior friends.

Luke just wants to walk past them like normal but to his surprise, Ashton spots him and gives him this huge heart melting smile and says," I can't wait for you to come over at three." Then his eyes trail down to Luke's bro tank and the smile somehow gets even wider. "I like your Cobain shirt."

To be fair, all this is way to much for Luke to take in. His crush for the past three years is talking to him and now he's finding out Ashton is most possibly a nirvana fan which makes him a million times more beautiful to Luke and no matter how cool he tries to play it, his heart is racing about a mile a minute and he's pretty sure he can't even form a coherent sentence.

Before Calum can intervene, Zayn gives this annoyed little huff and looks ahead, dead straight into Luke's eyes with this glare that clearly says 'you're dead meat'.


End file.
